In the field of telecommunications, there currently exists no means by which customers can obtain real-time price quotes for distance-sensitive communication links, such as dedicated voice and/or data services over T1 lines, including, for example, fractional T1, full T1, DS1, T3, DS3, and so forth. For T1 loops, for example, each product vendor maintains its own internal, and in many cases proprietary, database information and interface software capable of providing the price of a T1 loop based on the telephone number and physical address of a customer. The price of T1 loops is “distance-sensitive,” or in other words, the price is dependent upon the geographical distance from the service location (e.g., a customer's location) to the nearest Point of Presence (POP). Loop pricing can also vary based on a local telephone company and/or service area.
Typically, only in-house agent managers and technicians have access to this T1 pricing software, which is only capable of providing pricing for T1 loops for areas serviced by their own company. Additionally, any proprietary information contained in the company's databases is typically only available to such in-house personnel. Each T1 vendor generally attempts to prevent competitors from accessing their pricing software or proprietary databases.
Sales agents of T1 vendors usually must contact in-house agent managers for pricing information. Some vendors allow agents to gain access to the pricing system through a password-protected agent back office web site. Agents who want to gather prices of various T1 vendors must contact each vendor individually (either via in-house agent managers or agent back office web sites) and wait for these companies to respond with their pricing information.
With such a vast, segmented distribution of T1 loop price quote mechanisms, a sales agent attempting to compare pricing information (e.g., in an attempt to find the most cost-effective provider) often has no choice but to contact each vendor individually through a sales agent or agent back-office web site, and wait for the respective agent manager or web site to provide a price quote (from their own proprietary software and/or databases).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a system for calculating and delivering real-time price quotes for distance-sensitive communication links, such as T1 service, to customers and/or their sales agents. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide real-time price quotes to customers or their sales agents from multiple service providers.